Angels Palatine
The Angels Palatine are a rather active, and somewhat well-known loyalist chapter of the Adeptus Astartes created during the ill-fated 21st Founding, the so-called 'Cursed' Founding, from the proud lineage of the Blood Angels. The Angels are located in a grouping of systems known as the Bright Stars, which are comprised of lush and mineral-rich worlds within the Segmentum Obscurus. Their founding reason is to act as the defense force and arbiters of the Bright Stars, their main objective to defend the Stars from invasion through a semi-stable warp rift in the area known as the Malum, or The Evil, as well as reinforcements, should the Cadian System, and it's Cadian Gate, required aid. Most of their active duty is spent destroying minor Chaos incursions into their system, as the both the Malum and Eye of Terror (a giant warp-rift in realspace that leads to the hellish Realm of Chaos) resides in close proximity. In recent years they've been fighting a rough crusade against invading Orks led by the Warboss Gritgutta, as well as a Chaos force under Kor Vest--both of these invading armies trying to take control of the Bright Stars due to their stability between the two sides of the Cicatrix Maledictum. Chapter History Not much is known about the Angels's early history, aside from the fact that they are registered as a Chapter of the 21st Founding (also known as the 'Cursed' Founding) and are one of the few Chapters not to have fallen to the taint of Chaos or be declared Perditus by the Inquisition. Due to the notability of their founding, they've found themselves with a forced reputation that comes with being a Chapter of the 21st Founding. Such a reputation has left it hard for them to gain allies amongst their fellow Adeptus Astartes Chapters--in fact, they have found few friends within the Imperium as a whole. Their only true allies are the Imperial Guard regiments drawn from their fiefs within the Bright Stars--such as the Canditian Lancers. Through their given role of protecting the Bright Stars from incursion as well as managing the region in general, the Chapter has managed to leave a piece of itself on every world among the Bright Stars--such as laying the first few blocks of what would later become Hive Constantine on Aionia, or helping to replant massive forests on Harmony when the planet needed such things to keep its atmosphere in check. They always strive to be there when needed--and they always are. While seemingly blessed in the number of victories it has won in battles over its six millennia existence, the Angels Palatine were recently lain low at the Battle of Uldia wherein they lost more than half their number to a large Chaos Warband attempting to take control of their Home System. Though still considered a young chapter and only having taken part in a few Crusades, all but one of them being Black Crusades--often acting as reinforcements in the Imperium's time of need--the Chapter is known to be deadly as it's recently shown with its active assault of many Chaos held worlds within the Segmentum Obscurus in order to gain retribution for it's near extinction. During this new campaign, the Angels, and their new Chapter Master Gabriel Gryphas, have shown that they are indeed linked to the Blood Angels, cutting a bloody swath through Chaos held worlds within the Bright Stars. Despite this recent bout, they still hold a reputation as a tireless protector of humanity within the Bright Stars, and Segmentum Obscurus as a whole. During the Devastation of Baal Chapter Master Gabriel Gryphas lead a full Battle Company of Blades to the aid of the Blood Angels--this Company, originally 100 Astartes, was cut down to 50, with Gabriel wounded, but the majority of the group survived the endeavour, earning the respect of those around them, somewhat lessening the stigma they held due to being of the 21st Founding. Following the return of Roboute Guilliman, and the Primarch's Indomitus Crusade the Angels Palatine were offered Primaris Marines to bolster their numbers--an offer they originally refused, but eventually came around to. It is notable though that the Primaris of the Chapter aren't well-regarded, as they have yet to suffer as the rest of the Chapter has. Chapter Culture Based around that of their official Progenitor, the Blood Angels, the Angels Palatine have since developed a rather unique culture--wherein they follow the Knightly Codes of Chivalry that were popular, if not mandated on Canditus -- as well as this they seem to have a talent for infrastructure and building as a whole -- leaving massive projects behind in worlds within the Bright Stars are reminders of their presence and willingness to defend those in need within the Stars. The Angels also carried over the habit of sleeping in the sarcophagi used to create them during Gene-Seed Implantation. They believe that it is in this slumber that they are one step closer to Sanguinius and seek to gain insight into the psyche of their supposed forefather. Despite all of this, the Sanguinary Blades carry something only dominantly seen with the Black Templars, their use of Chains to bind the weapons of their right hands to their gauntlets. It is customary to attach these chains to melee weapons, as the Blades are all made right-hand-dominant after implantation of the gene-seed, with their left hand reserved for a ranged weapon. Notable Campaigns Chapter Home World , Chapter Homeworld of the Sanguinary Blades.]] The Chapter's Home World -- and main place of recruitment is Canditus, the second planet within the Bright Stars. A large planet by itself, Canditus is a rather odd planet, with about 70% of the planet covered in water and only have five -- albeit large continents. Out of the five, Amora is the largest, as such this is where the planet's capital--the Hive City; Corval, is situated. Canditus was once a Feral world--with a small collection of tribes spread across the planet. The reason for this was due to a failed colonization effort by humanity prior to the Age of Strife, with the landing colony ship breaking apart and landing across the planet. This scattering, coupled with the dangerous predators of the planet, resulted in a slow population growth, mostly kept to the open plains of Amora so that the beasts would be in plain sight if they chose to attack. Soon after this though, the people of the world managed to recover the remains of their colony ship, and it's semi-intact STC. Through this, they evolved in technology to a high-medieval standard, with the ability to also produce a few items of a higher standard, such as primitive hydroponics and low-level gunpowder weapon’s. What rose from this was an outlandish knightly system, where multiple Villages forged themselves together into bigger towns, training men to wield and wear weapons and armour, comparable to the Knights of Old, forming a planetary guard force that kept back the beasts. This culture would be so prevalent that once the Imperium arrived, and later the Sanguinary Blades, titles such as Ser were kept and used for those who had earned it, Knighthood a reward for utter service to the world. Due to this culture, and the mix in with the Sanguinary Blades, the Astartes of the Chapter field Astartes dubbed Knightsmen, dual wielding, melee based units that are trained to cut down enemies is any situation, each of them a member of the Canditian Knight Wall, a massive stone slab within the First Town, later Corval, that holds the name of every Knight to ever be born and die, each Knightsmen a Ser in his own right. Fortress-Monastery The Ardent Fang is the fortress-monastery of the Sanguinary Blades, a massive castle-like structure that angles out into a fang-like shape. This mighty citadel was built on a massive oasis, the Ardent Fang resides on Canditus' second largest continent, dubbed Belerath--which is a massive desert. This environment, while allowing the Blades a semblance of solitude, it also draws the Blades, as it reminds them of their ancestral home of Baal. This fortress-monastery is massive, built to hold a full Company at all times as well as train large groups of Neophytes and maintain their equipment and vehicles. Chapter Recruitment The Chapter recruits from both Canditus, and it's moon Kato. Due to both planetary bodies having access to deadly creatures as well as a harsh climate in a singular area the Blades are inclined to put these to use. The Blades have a recruitment Monastery in Kato's desert of the Wastes, as well as their Main Monastery on Canditus--thus they recruit from both in the Summertime of both planets, forcing aspirants to march a grueling desert trek until they finally reach the walls of either Monastery -- and then, further from that they must survive a following day in the elements. Those that survive are accepted as full Aspirants. Following years of training within the Monastery the Aspirants are to begin their implantation of Gene-Seed, which has a slow intake rate, thus an Aspirant will only be a fully Augmented Individual by age 20, not 18. Before the Aspirants are Augmented with their Black Carapace however they are deployed into the forests of Canditus, this being after all Aspirants are moved to The Ardent Fang for training and implantation, and tasked with killing a massive beast within the forest. Unlike other Chapters, the Blades refuse to have a system where they may lose Neophytes to each other--thus they are expected to and trained to form bonds over their years of training and implantation, and are deployed in full tactical squad like movements in order to complete their task. Those that return with their kills are fully augmented with the Black Carapace, and once all return a ceremony where the Blood of the current Chapter Master is drunk between the whole Chapter, as a way to form 'blood ties', is committed. Following this, each former Aspirant is slid into the Scout Company for a year before they are removed and placed within the Devastator Company. Chapter Organisation Order of Battle Headquarters Companies Chapter Gene-Seed The Chapters Gene-Seed is rather stable in comparison to that of it's supposed Progenitor, being at a 30% Mutation Rate in comparison to the 50% Mutation Rate of their Progenitor. However, they are missing a few organs from their 'roster', as these organs cease to function properly. These organs are; # The Betcher's Gland (No longer functional at all--completely unable to be implanted) # The Sus-an Membrane (Malfunctioning--refusing to work in certain Marines, but does in others) These defects, including the sharing of overly similar facial features to those of the Sons of Dorn--which was noticed during Campaigns alongside the Star Wardens, resulted in a rigorous check of their Gene-Seed by their Apothecaries, finding multiple differences in their Gene-Seed than what was to be expected--namely changes to the Gene-Seed that resulted in the loss of the Betcher's Gland and the malfunctioning of the Sus-an Membrane. This has since forced the Chapter to accept that they cannot fully be Sons of Sanguinius--as their Gene-Seed reeked not of Mutation, but of Mechanicus Tampering--which they correctly guessed was due to their Founding. Combat Doctrine Equipment Usage Notable Chapter Members Chapter Fleet Chapter Relics Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours Chapter Badge Chapter Relations Feel free to add your own Allies Feel free to add your own Enemies Notable Quotes By the Wings of Sanguinius Feel free to add your own About the Wings of Sangiunius Category:Blood Angels Successors Category:Chimeric Geneseed Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:21st Founding